Mental health and managed care currently exist in an "era of accountability" and there is a heightened demand identifying the client outcomes of mental health services. Therefore, this proposal seeks to develop and test a battery of valid and reliable instruments appropriate to assessing the mental health service needs and status of people with serious mental illness, and to develop an accompanying interactive CD-ROM computer software system that remains reliable and valid in data collection. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: A large and growing market exists for a computerized outcome system for public-private sector services to people with severe mental illness. As described, the product can be marketed to a wide variety of community- based providers, especially within a managed care environment.